Where Is Brittany S Pierce?
by BrokenLuvSickDreams
Summary: This is my OTHER Christmas present for TheLittleFaberryThingsInLife . When Santana visits home, she gets more than what she bargains for. Learning that Brittany is missing and has possibly become a lab-rat, can Santana save her? Some ideas were from the Maximum Ride series by James Patterson. Inspiration: Running Out of Time by Margaret Petterson Haddix.
1. Brittany Is Missing!

_**Translations:**_

_**Sobre su usted entiende ~ Over her you understand!**_

_**Piensa, hija mia, piensa con el corazon ~ Think, my daughter, thinking with the heart**_

Santana's pen scribbled across her notepad.

She didn't really know when she started taking up poetry; she just did. It just sort of, happened. Sort of like...  
Brittany.

She had never expected Brittney to come into her life. She had never expected to get so close to her, or to be so protective, or to have such strong feelings toward her either. Yet, she was.

In High School, her and Brittany were the best of friends. They were on the Cheerios Cheerleading team together, they were in Glee Club together, and they had most of the same classes.

However, Brittany failed her Senior year. And Santana had gone off to college.

She never realized just how big of a part Brittany played in her life until then.

Missing Brittany didn't even begin to cover it. Saying that she just 'missed her' would be an understatement. It felt like there was a gaping hole inside her chest. One that she didn't know how to fix.

Classes were easy, relationships died. And Santana never knew that being lonely and missing someone so terribly could break her streak of sex frenzy terror. She sulked through each day. And each day seemed to last longer than the last.

She didn't wanna call. She didn't want to seem desperate or anything.

But Brittany never called either.

So calling was tempting.

What if Brittany was waiting? If she was in Lima, at home, watching one of her My Little Pony movies and was waiting for Santana to make the first move and call.

What if Brittany had forgotten all about her?

Santana never called.

Fear kept her from picking up that phone.

Brittany never called.

Santana's number had gotten deleted by her mom. Her mom didn't like Santana.

So Brittany had no way to get ahold of Santana.

Summer came and the Latina packed her bags. She planned on spending a few days in Lima with her mom. She pushed all thoughts of Brittany out of her mind. If Brittany didn't wanna call then so what? She would move on anyway!

Sort of.

She brought out her cell phone and glanced at it. A few texts from her over excited parents, wishing her a safe trip back and whatnot. One missed call.

From an unknown number.

She didn't have recallation of ever seeing the number in her life, so she shrugged and shoved her phone back in her pocket.

She had no idea that she had just lost the very girl of her dreams that day.

Brittany's mother knocked on Mrs. Lopez's door. Tears streamed down her pale face and she shivered even with the warm weather.

Mrs. Lopez opened the door. She had never really known Mrs. Pierce all that well, nor did she really know much about her daughter Brittany, even though her and Santana used to be great friends.

Mrs. Pierce gave her a small smile, which she returned.

"Hello Margaret. It's nice to see you." Mrs. Lopez said. She sidestepped and opened the door wider as to allow her in.

"Thank you Allison. And it's a pleasure to see you again too." Margaret wiped away her tears and sat down on the old leathery couch. Allison sat in an old green recliner just off to the right of the couch.

"What's the matter?" Allison asked. "You're not really the type to leave home in such a state. You're normally a very strong woman, even in the worst situations."

"It's my daughter..." Margaret said with a shaky voice.

"Did something happen to Brittany?"

"You already know that she has been going through a hard time since your daughter, Santana, left. And you already know how I feel about their friendship with the way Santana is..."

"Yes. I am aware." Allison silently told herself to stay calm and not beat the living hell out of someone who had obviously come to her for help. "Now what does this have to do with Brittany?"

"Well... she..." Margaret began.

"She what? What happened Margaret?" Allison insisted.

Lima was definitely a sight for sore eyes. It had been ages since she had been here. She parked in the driveway of her old home and took a moment to smile at it before stepping out of her car.

The moment she did, her stomach pitched and her heart started to race.

Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong.

She ran up the sidewalk and slammed the door open.

"Mom! Mom, I'm here!" She called, closing the door behind her. A little more quietly than when she had opened it.

"In the kitchen sweetheart!" Mrs. Lopez called out. Santana forced herself to stay at a walking pace as she made her way to the kitchen. Everything was so familiar... yet so, dark. Everything seemed filled with unhappiness and dread. She stepped into the brightly lit kitchen. Her mother was at the stove and ingredients of all sorts were scattered all about the counters.

"Hey Mom." Santana said. The dread feeling momentarily forgotten, she smiled. It was good to be home. Mrs. Lopez turned around, her dark hair swished slightly. Santana pulled her mom close and hugged her tightly.

"I missed you Mom..." She said in a small, whisper-like voice.

"I missed you too sweetie." Mrs. Lopez replied, her voice just as quiet. Tears brimmed her eyes.

"What's wrong mom?" Santana asked.

"I just missed you, that's all." She said, pulling away and wiping her eyes clean of tears. "It's good to have you home again."

"Good to be home mom." Santana smiled.

The monitor beeped.  
The walls were bright, almost glowing from their color of white.  
The chains were cold.  
My head pounded and my throat was sore from screaming and crying.  
Every noise echoed out in the halls.  
I winced every time someone walked past my door.  
I was waiting.  
For what?  
I don't know.  
I closed my eyes, for what I swear was only a moment. And a shadow draped itself over me.  
I cried out. Despite my aching throat.  
I thrashed around. Ignoring the creaks and groans of my weary bones.  
"Nurse!" A voice called. My eyes seemed to be taped shut, the refused to open. "Nurse! Come quick! We need more sedatives!"  
Only another moment.  
"Just a little longer..."  
"What?" I thought. I thrashed around more, trying to decipher the voice in my head.  
"Just a little while longer my Unicorn Princess..."  
The voice echoed in my mind. Could it be? Could it possibly be...  
No.  
Her voice wasn't that cold. That menacing. Her voice wasn't so full of hatred. Her voice never made me feel so alone.  
I was never enough.  
A pinch.  
A rush of cold, pure adrenaline.  
Weariness swept over me.  
I felt like I was drowning.

And all was black and white and rainbow all over.

My final memory of that moment...?

"Be ready for me!"

That stupid voice...  
"Go... to... hell..." I thought."Stay... away... from my... Latina..." And without meaning to, my last thought, was not a thought. But it came out as a word, it escaped my lips so silently I wondered if I had actually said it at all.  
"Santana... run..."

Santana woke up in a cold sweat. She sat up quickly and looked around.

"Just my old room..." She thought to herself, letting out a low breath. "I'm home... there is nothing to worry about."

The house was eerily quiet. Everything about her old room, her old house, seemed so strange. As if she wasn't home.

She silently slipped into the bathroom for a quick shower. The hot water felt good on her dark skin.

"Is the experiment ready yet?" A rough voice asked.

"Not yet Director. Not yet.." The female answered with a warm smile on her beautiful face.

"How long will it be?" The Director demanded, his voice tense with impatience.

"Soon... very soon." She replied, her smile growing.

Everything is black and white.

Nothing is free

Nothing is good

All is dark

All is black

All is white

Can simplicity be this horrid?

Santana threw down her pen.  
She really was bad at poetry.

"I wonder what Brittany is doing right now..." Santana thought to herself. Then she shook her head vigorously. "No! Nononononono! No Brittany thoughts! You are OVER her! Sobre su usted entiende Miss Latina?!" she scolded herself.

The Director turned in his chair to face the monitor on the back wall of his office. His assistant scowled at the back of his chair and turned on her heel and left him to his thoughts.

"Now... what to tell the big gal..." He pondered. He picked up his phone seconds before it rang.

"Did you call...?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Any news on experiment 447827936?"

"Her supervising doctors have sent in a full report."

"Do we have a blood type yet?"

"She is an O-Blood Type Boss."

"Excellent..." She sneered. "When will my greatest creation be ready?"

"In a little over a month."

"Perfect..."

"Does Santana know?" Margaret asked.

"No. I haven't gotten around to telling her yet." Allison responded quickly.

"Allison, you know as well as I do that if we don't find Brittany then-"

"What's going on? What about finding Brittany?" Santana asked, stopped in her tracks.

"Margaret don't you dare-" Allison began.

"Brittany has gone missing Santana." Margaret sobbed. "We need all the help we can get. I understand that you and Brittany have been going through a rough time, but we need your-"

"Stop!" Allison cried.

"Mom!" Santana growled. "Shut your trap. I'm going to help find Brittany."

"You don't know what you're getting into! You!" She turned on Margaret. "Just speaking that girl's name could get us all killed! You know as well as I do that she is a goner and we will be too unless we forget about her!"

"I will not them experiment on my baby gi-" Margaret stopped. Her voice trailed off.

"Mrs. Pierce?" Santana asked and put a hand on her shoulder. She instantly fell into Santana's arms. "Mrs. Pierce!" She cried.

"Santana get out of here now!" Allison cried, grabbing her dead husband's, Santana's father's, shotgun off the wall. She sent a shot out the window and a scream rang out merely feet from the window. Mrs. Pierce fell to the floor. Santana's hands and jeans were caked in blood.

"Santana!" Her mother yelled. Santana looked at her, petrified. Her mom handed her a backpack and dragged her down into the basement. She locked the door and guided Santana down the stairway.

"Mom what's happening?!" Santana asked, her voice high and frightened tears streamed down her face. A blast shook the house and Santana and her mom stumbled down the stairs. "What the hell was that?!"

"Most likely a bomb." Her mom said calmly.

"A bomb?!" She yelled. Her mom gave her the 'mom glare' and shushed her. Santana just gaped at her for a moment before clamping her mouth shut. Her mom pushed her towards a dark corner and through a door that she had never known was there. She led her down a hallway of doors until they reached the end of the hall. She pushed them through and locked the door. She opened a trapdoor in the middle of the floor and looked up at Santana.

"Well?! Don't just stand there! Get going!" She snarled in impatience. Without a word Santana made her way down the latter carefully. She heard a click before her mom scampered down after her.

"Where are we...?" Santana asked in distaste as she took in all the algae.

"It's an underground water system." Mrs. Lopez grabbed Santana's hand and dragged her through the tunnels, turning left and right and pausing only every few minutes to check her phone and look around before dragging her off in another direction.

"Where are we going?"

"Santana, just keep quiet for now and-"

"No!" Santana cut her off and pulled back her hand. "Mom, I am not taking another step until you tell me what the fuck is going on!"

Her mother sighed. "Santana... I promise.. I'll explain everything. But, right now, you have to get out of here. You have to get outside."

"Not until you tell me." Santana glowered at her mom, irritated and tired.

"Unless you want Brittany to die I suggest you keep moving. I will explain everything on the way." A loud crash echoed down the tunnel. "We have to keep moving!" She grabbed Santana's hand again and pulled her toward the next turn. Santana followed reluctantly.

"What do they want from us?" Santana asked, trying to be as quiet as possible as they made their way up a ladder.

"Not us. You." She replied, pushing open a door and climbing out. She held out a hand to her and Santana took it gratefully. "Help me put this over the door." She said, gesturing toward what appeared to be a metal box. Santana nodded and they pushed it over the door.

"What do you mean me?" Santana asked, as she followed her mom through another door and up a winding staircase.

"They want you. They don't need me and will kill me on the spot to make sure I don't get in their way. They want you. They need you to continue with their plans and I won't let them have you. Unfortunately Margaret lost her life trying to find Brittany, but I won't lose mine protecting you. We are going to find safety. And we will wait until this whole thing blows over."

"But if they need me, then they won't stop looking for me right?" Santana inquired. "Wouldn't I have to be dead? And we have to find Brittany first."

Allison pushed open a door and looked around. They were in an office of some sort, Santana guessed. Allison looked through some filing cabinets and desk drawers until she shoved a set of keys and an older looking sword into Santana's hands. She grabbed a bow and quiver full of arrows for herself and strapped them onto her back.

"Open the door." Allison persisted.

"What?" Santana asked, puzzled.

"Do you remember those stories your dad used to tell you when you were little?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Do you remember the one about the man who died trying to escape his office?"

"I loved that story!" Santana laughed.

"Yes. Now, open the door." Allison insisted.

"But there was never a door." Santana said with a slight shake of her head.

"Thats not true. There was a door. Remember, he almost found it. He vowed to find it, even in death, and guard it for eternity."

Santana pondered for a moment. "I-I don't remember that part... Dad said he died without ever finding the real door. Only the false one."

"Santana..." Allison said and cradled Santana's face in her hands. "You are thinking with your mind, and not your heart. You have to think with your heart. Because that is the only way out. That is why the man did not make it, because he only thought with his mind." Her voice was concerned and aged with exhaustion. As Santana looked down at her mother's worn face, she saw her age ten years.

"Mom, are you ok?" Santana asked. Her mom just shook her head again and looked around the room. Santana did the same, and felt a tingling sensation in her hand. She glanced down at the keys in her hand, They seemed to tremble slightly. Santana picked through the keys gingerly before one caught her eye. It was a beautiful sky blue with pink hearts on it.

"Piensa, hija mia, piensa con el corazon." was engraved onto the side of the key in purple. Santana's favorite color.

Santana thought back to the story. She had to find the door.

_The Man in the Office_

_He lived alone._

_His heart was made of stone._

_He worked and worked but never slept. He was snuffed out by the demons wishes._

_He learned of his wrongdoings but had no thoughts to make it right._

_Because though his mind was open,_

_His heart remained out of sight._

_When he opened his eyes, the darkness came._

_And it said, "Sir of an ugly persona, a stubborn personality, and a closed heart, you shall forever be withheld in the place where you slept in disgraceful hate. The door, which you seek, is under lock and key, hidden from view, under the great blue. If you live, then your heart will be open, and you will live happily. But until you open your heart, you will be locked in this room, forever."_

_He blinked once._

_Then twice._

_Then once more._

_And the door to the outside world had truly disappeared from his view._

_He looked about his small enclosed office, searching frantically for a way out._

_His mind was open to every possibility._

_And he was ready for any surprise._

_But his mind could not help him._

_For it could not open his heart._

_And he died in his office._

_With a vow on his mind, and his heart, now open wide, bleeding red rivers of tears._

_And with his last breaths he uttered silently,_

_"I praise the light that will save my soul, the one that will open my door, and let my soul be freed, but until then, I will lay here in wait."_

_And to this day, he is waiting for his savior._

_To find that blasted door._

"The door, which you seek, is under lock and key..." Santana motioned to the key in her hand and her mom nodded, puzzlement on her face. "Hidden from view... under the great blue..." She walked over to the window, and traced her fingers along the outer edge until she felt a crack and she pulled. It gave way and the window fell to her feet. She found herself staring at a door. She put the key in the lock and turned it until she heard a click that was deafening in the quietness. She opened it and looked up the staircase. It would be difficult to get into, but it seem like once you were in the ceiling rose a couple feet, so at least they would be able to stand.  
"Mom. I found it." Santana said flatly.  
"Noted. Well, let's get going." She nudged Santana's back as if to tell her to hurry up and Santana stepped aside to let her mom go first. Her mom huffed but climbed in. Santana grabbed the window and climbed just inside the opening and pulled the window in to hide the door. Then she closed and locked the door before she turned and started to follow her mom's lead up the steps. A few feet in and she was able to stand. Everything was pitch dark, so she had to keep one hand on the wall so she wouldn't trip. She covered her eyes when a light suddenly shined on her face. When her eyes adjusted, her mom was standing in the doorframe, her arms crossed and her face impatient. She hurried up the stairs and closed the door behind her.  
"Well, looks like we're out." Santana inquired.  
"Not quite." Allison sighed. "You still have to get out of town."  
"Wait, what?! Why do we have to leave town?! Can't we just go stay with Grandma or something?"  
"We?" Allison asked with a sad smile. "We are not going anywhere. You are getting out of town. You're going to save Brittany. And maybe even the world Santana."  
"B-but how the hell am I supposed to do that?" Santana asked in a quiet voice.  
"How the hell should I know? I'm just supposed to get you out of here! The rest is up to you." She grabbed Santana's arm and pulled her along as the made their way up a staircase and through another series of doors, until they were looking outside. The sky high above their heads. Allison reached her hand out to Santana to help her up and out of the ground. Santana disregarded it and climbed out, closing the cover over their exit.  
"Where too?" Santana asked, scanning what seemed to be the outskirts of her hometown.  
"Well, now we have to look at your map to figure that one out." Her mom said, taking in their surroundings. She mentally noted the few stores around them and the nearest alley ways.  
"Uhmm... ok.." She unzipped her backpack and shuffled through it. It's not like she knew where anything was; her mom just handed it to her. She found a folded piece of paper in a hidden pocket and handed it to her mom. Her eyes scanned over it wildly. Then she folded it up again and put it in her pocket. She started walking off into an alley to their left. Santana zipped her bag and ran after her.  
"Where are we going?" Santana asked impatiently.  
"Out." Her mom replied.  
"Where the hell is THAT?" Santana grumbled, her voice cold.  
"We'll be there in a few minutes. For now, just chill." Her mom started running in another direction. Santana groaned and ran after her.  
"Mom wait up!" She called.  
"Nope, sorry, can't do that. You're going to have to hurry up!" She called back over her shoulder. Santana rolled her eyes and ran faster, now hot on her mom's heels. By the time Allison stopped, Santana was ready to double over.  
"Where... are... we?" She huffed, looking around at an opened field.  
"The tunnels..." She looked at the map and started walking straight out to the middle of the field. Santana followed, her calves burning.  
"Mom, can't we rest for a minute?" She asked, her breathing still shallow from the run. Her mother glanced at her, and sighed.  
"I wish we could San, but we can't. You're running out of time."  
"To do what exactly?" She asked, annoyed.  
"To save Brittany. Unless... you'd rather see her dead?" Her mother's voice was taunting, challenging her.  
"Of course not!" Santana said, growing rather self-conscious and defensive.  
"That's what I thought." She showed Santana the map. "Ok. So once we reach the tunnels, you have to find the door that leads you out of Lima and towards the subway tunnels of Westerville. Once you get there you have to take the subway to Manhattan. And from there, to the heart of New York."  
"Ok... great to know. What do I do when I get there?" Santana asked.  
"I don't know. Someone should be waiting there for you."  
"How the hell would they know whe-"  
"All I know is that they are supposed to meet you at some hotel or other." Her mother's voice was annoyed. She folded up the map and walked around aimlessly until she found what she was looking for. She moved away part of the ground and hugged Santana tightly.  
"You're not coming with me?" Santana asked.  
"I can't..." She whimpered. "I'll put you in danger if I do."  
"And just HOW would you do that exactly?" Santana asked.  
"By giving you away."  
"What the hell does that mean?!"  
"Just GO!" She insisted. "Brittany needs you right now. She may not be able to hold out too much longer."  
"Wait," Santana turned to her again. "What do you mean by that?" She asked. Her mother sighed inwardly,  
"Right now, there are Scientists at a place called 'The School' and they have many facilities all over the world. They use humans and subject them to cruel experiments. Brittany is with them. They abducted her along with god only knows how many others."  
Santana couldn't breathe. She couldn't even think straight. But she took her mother's words to heart. Brittany needed her right now. And she was going to be there for her.  
"Alright." She said with a firm nod. "Then I should get going then." She hugged her mom again and said her goodbyes. As her mom ran back the way they came, Santana climbed down the hatch, closing the earth door behind her. She made her way down, finding herself in a large underground tunnel. She started walking. She saw many open archways that were probably the many doors that Santana had to search. She started peering through each one. None of them seemed to indicate any subways.


	2. The Subway

Santana grew tired of looking around for this stupid subway. But eventually, to her relief, she found it.  
She shut the door, which, from this side, looked just like the rest of the wall. She walked around, looking for any reference as to the schedule of the subway trains.  
When she finally found it, it told her that her train was scheduled to leave at 12:15 am. She groaned.  
Looking at her phone, it was only 10:48 pm.  
She groaned again.

She sat down on a bench, bored and confused.  
Santana watched the people around her. Suspicious of every last one of them. If there really were people out there experimenting on Brittany, then she was going to go all Lima Heights on their sorry asses.

She played on a game called 'Temple Run' on her iPod. Mostly because she didn't have internet and it was the only game she had that didn't require internet.  
She looked up every so often to make sure that she wasn't being watched. Luckily, she wasn't. At least, not that she could tell.  
At 12:05 am, she put away her iPod and phone, sliding them into her bag and looked around. A sign that showed which train was in which lane said that her subway train to Manhattan was in Lane 1. Right in front of her.  
There were three doors to get into the train.  
And each one had a guard that was collecting everyone's tickets.  
Just her luck.  
She huffed bitterly to herself before looking around. There was a group not to far from where she was sitting that was waiting in line to buy tickets. She couldn't make out a whole lot of their conversation, but she heard one of them say something about the Manhattan train. She smirked to herself.

She picked up her bag and made her way towards them

"Hello..." She said in a small voice.  
"Hi..." An older woman said, eyeing her skeptically.  
"Are ya'll headed to Manhattan?" She asked. They all nodded.  
"Why?" A younger gentlemen, maybe a few years older than Santana asked. She blinked her eyes, pleading with him silently.  
"I lost my ticket, and was wondering if you could buy me one." She sniffed. Before the gentlemen could speak, the elderly woman spoke up.  
"We don't need to worry about the affairs of a foolish teenager who can't even find her own ticket. Take your pity party somewhere else." She scowled.  
"Nana!" The gentlemen said with a shocked expression. "How could you be so hostile?" He asked.  
"You don't understand, I have to get to Manhattan!" Santana said.  
"Why is that?" A small girl holding onto the man's hand asked. Santana smiled down at her.  
"Because my grandmother lives in Manhattan. And she is very ill. I'm going there to take care of her." Santana lied. The little girl's eyes widened, tears rimming them.  
"That's so sad!" She whimpered. She began pulling on the man's hand. "Daddy! Let's bu her a ticket! Please!"  
He pondered it for a moment before smiling at Santana. "Alright. We'll buy you a ticket. On one condition."  
"What might that be?" Santana asked.  
"You have to hang out with my baby girl until we get there." He said, gesturing to his daughter. Santana flashed him a winning smile.  
"I'd be honored sir." She said.


	3. Manhattan

Santana listened intently to the child she was babysitting. Her name was Alex Grace. Her dad was Antonio Grace and her grandmother was Hope Grace.  
Never had Santana met a girl with so much energy.  
Britt had NOTHING on this chick.  
It was like, Kurt when he would get an outfit from the new clothesline of whats-his-nuts's name. That big hit designer that he likes? Yeah, that. Only it was, like, a BILLION times worse. She kept talking on and on about everything. Her home life, her pets, her school, her friends, EVERYTHING. And she talked faster than an auction caller.  
Still Santana tried to follow her.  
It just wasn't working out too well.

_And this is why I will never have fucking kids..._ Santana thought to herself.

When they finally reached their stop, Santana said goodbye to the Grace family and walked up the stairs, out of the subway, and dived into the busy streets of central Manhattan.  
Santana looked at her map. There were a few hotels marked on the map.  
Santana was no 'Detective', but she had a feeling that they were going to go for a fancy hotel, but it would be that ONE fancy hotel that NO ONE suspects.

Santana had heard about such a place.  
And so she wounded her way through the streets to find it.


	4. The Voice

Santana felt out of place in the busy streets of Manhattan.  
All of these people were dressed for work or for a casual day out.  
And she looked like she had just been born from a freakin' dust bunny.

This was not looking to be a good visit to Manhattan.

There is no way that this is going to work mom... Santana thought.

It will if you let it. A voice that Santana didn't recognize rang in her head.

She stifled a scream.


	5. The Voice II

_WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! _Santana shouted in her head.

_I'm your Voice. But no time for small talk. I'm here to help you. Turn left at the next corner here._

Santana didn't know what to think, but she figured the best way to get RID of this voice was to let it HELP her first.  
She did as instructed.

_You're only about a half a block away. See that sign? The one in the shape of a lightning bolt that says 'Struck'?_

Santana looked up, scanning the signs until she found it.

_Yeah._

_Good. Go there._

She walked inside the hotel and looked around.

This was not at ALL what she had been expecting.


	6. Pain

Brittany's entire frame burned.  
Everything ached terribly.

Inside and out, pain etched from all the operations.

She had a small bald spot on the left side of her skull where they had cut into her head to operate on her brain.  
Her sight was narrowed, meaning that after experimenting on her eyes, she was legally blind. She could see. But everything was fuzzy and she could only see in light hues. Dark colors didn't register as anything but black and colors that were too light hurt to look at. Light fixtures hurt to look at to.  
Her muscles were tensed.  
It hurt to move.  
It hurt to think about moving.

But Brittany kept herself huddled together in the corner of the dog crate.  
She kept her eyes shut tight and tried desperatley to relax.  
But it wasn't working.

She was too scared to relax.  
She wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

She almost screamed when she heard footsteps.

"You, come on out." A voice said harshly. She looked up and could see her cage door open if she really concentrated on where she was looking.  
Afraid of the consequences of not following orders, Brittany stepped out of the cage.

Hands clasped around her wrists roughly.  
Her wrists were bound together with ropes.

And she was dragged off somewhere.

She followed without protest.  
No doubt she was about to undergo some sort of test.

What test, she didn't know.  
But a test no doubt.


	7. Operation

Brittany cringed as she was slammed down onto a table. She was held down by metal that clasped her hands, feet and admon. Her new back muscles ached from the pressure being put onto them.  
"Now now, 447827936," A familiar voice cooed. "It's alright, you don't need to be frightened."  
Brittany tried not to squirm as fear filled her in the form of adrenaline.  
"My name... is Brittany..." She rasped, her voice like nails on a chalkboard.  
"No... for now it is 447827936." The woman said calmly. "But when we are finished with your tests, your name will be Torn. And you will lead the world to slavation."  
"I will eat the world?" Britt asked. The woman sighed.  
"Well, finish the operation on her brain to heighten her brain cell activity and try and get some knowledge into her. And fix her eyes while you're at it. Once that is done, tell me. I have other tests to run today."


	8. Science and Hooded Men

Brittany blinked, trying to get her eyes to adjust. It was really bright.  
"How is your vision, 447827936?" A male voice asked.  
"I can see." Britt replied.  
"Good, so at least the eye transplant went well. But you should be grateful 447827936. We even went through the trouble as to find you eyes that were the same pretty green as your old ones."  
Britt stayed silent and looked around. This was the longest she had been able to see while being held in an operating room.  
"How about we test her knowledge?" Another voice said.  
"Yes... let's do that."

"Santana?" A gruff voice said. Santana stopped gawking at the Western Interior and turned to a hooded man. She narrowed her eyes.  
"Yes... can I help you?" She asked.  
"Yeah, you can. By completing your mission and saving the world."  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Mom told me all about it. Now how do I save Britt?"  
The man gestured to a table and reluctantly Santana sat down.  
"First off, you have to listen to every detail of what I say and take it to heart. Second, I'm only going to say it once, so you better be paying attention." He said sternly. Santana nodded.  
"Good. Now... listen up."


	9. Boring

Santana looked up from her map.  
She was somewhere in Central Park, looking for a porthole that was supposed to be hidden in the most obvious spot, as according to what the man told her.  
Although the park was busy, there were obviously no portholes here.  
She sighed.

This was such a boring adventure so far.


End file.
